Their Memories
by SoccerNavyBrat02
Summary: Sequel to Reunion. This is a cross over to Sailor Moon and YuGiOh! Atem Serena and Everyone else go back into the past and recover their lost memories. Finished as of 11/26/08!
1. Trip to the past and secret revealed

Hey everyone!!! I'm back with my new story. It's the continuation to Reunion and this one is about everyone getting their memories back from the past that they have forgotten about. It their ancient Egypt memories. Well here it goes.

Here are the characters of my story (A lot of the characters are my own thought and some I barrowed):

Serena/ Super Sailor Moon/ Serenity/ Queen Serenity

Yama/ Serenity's Yami/ Sailor Millennium

Yami/ Prince Atem/ Pharaoh Atem

Atem's Father/ Zorc

Mahad

Seto  
Isis

Mana/ Servant at the palace/ Sailor Snow

Roxi/ Servant at the palace/ Sailor Shadows

Erika/ Servant at the palace/ Sailor Ice

Renee/ Servant at the palace/ Sailor Water

Raye/ Serenity's friend/ Sailor Mars

Amy/ Serenity's friend/ Sailor Mercury

Lita/ Serenity's friend/ Sailor Jupiter

Mina/ Serenity's friend/ Sailor Venus

Ken/ Serena's Father (he is in this chapter only)

Ikuko/ Serena's Mother (she's in this chapter only)

Marik

Odion

Ishizu

These are some of the characters for this story. There could be more in the story as it progresses.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh! They belong to their rightful owners.

Their Memories: Chapter 1 The trip to the past and Their Secret Revealed

After the party, Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina all went. Raye and the guys picked up the little trash that was left and went to bed for the night. Serena got home and her mother and father were still up. They noticed that Serena got home late and started questioning her like hell.

"Where have you been all day, young lady?" Ken asked his daughter.

"The truth is…" Serena sighed

"The truth is what, Serena?" Ikuko asked.

"The truth is that, I'm Sailor Moon and that's why I have been out for so long." Serena said.

"Wait, so if your Sailor Moon does that mean the girls are…" Ken and Ikuko questioned.

"Yep the girls are the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto." Serena told her parents, "But please, don't tell anyone, mom and dad."

"We wont Serena, now that we now the truth. Oh and by the way, a boy named Yami called." Ikuko said.

"Crap, okay. Oh and by the way I'm going to Egypt with the girls, Yami, and his friends." Serena told her parents.

"Who is Yami and why are you going to Egypt?" Ken questioned.

"You might want to sit down for this mom and dad." Serena told her parents.

Serena told her parents how Yami lost his memory of Egypt and the only thing he knows is that he is a 5,000 year old pharaoh.

Her parents understood and knew what their daughter had to do, so they let her go to Egypt and help her friends.

Serena was really happy that her parents let her go to Egypt. So she went up to her bedroom and went to sleep knowing her parents rock.

The next morning after breakfast, Serena called Raye's and asked for Yami.

"Hey Yami, its Serena." Serena said.

"Oh, hey Serena, What's up?" Yami asked.

"Nothing much, just letting you know that I can help you with your memories, and my parents know about our secret." Serena said.

"That's awesome news, but why do your parents know our secret?" Yami questioned

"I was forced to tell them last night, but they promised that they wouldn't tell anyone." Serena answered.

"Okay, I'll see you later at the temple, Sere. I love you." Yami said

"Alright see you later Yami. I love you too. Bye." Serena said.

"Bye." Yami said

Serena hung up the phone and decided to finish her math homework and then start Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, which she has been dying to read. She soon finished her math homework and finally started Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

When the time came, everyone met up at the temple. They got their things and headed off to the airport. Once at the airport, they got their tickets and went to their gate. At about 10 pm, they got on the plane and were off to Egypt.

When the plane arrived in Egypt, everyone got their luggage and Atem saw Ishizu, Marik, and Odion waiting for them.

"Hey Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, Atem, Over here!" Marik exclaimed.

"Hey Marik, Ishizu, Odion. How are you?" Yugi said while running towards them.

Everyone else was walking and Atem greeted his long time friends.

"We're doing just fine. And, may I ask, who are these lovely young ladies?" Marik questioned.

"Well this is, Serena Tsukino, aka Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity. And these are her guardians, Mina Anio, Sailor Venus, Raye Hino, Sailor Mars, Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, Lita Kino, Sailor Mars, Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, Amara Ten'ou, Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaiou, Sailor Neptune, and finally Trista Meiou, Sailor Pluto." Atem explained.

Ishizu, Marik, and Odion looked at one another and welcomed everyone to Egypt. After all introductions were set aside, everyone got in the car and were told what was about to happen to Serena and Atem.

"The only thing that Pharaoh Atem remembers is his home and that he was pharaoh 5,000 years ago." Marik started, "That's why you came here was to uncover everyone's memory of Ancient Egypt."

"But it still doesn't explain why I have a part in all this. If I did, I would have at least gotten some memories back when I become Princess Serenity." Serena explained.

"The prophecy says that the Pharaoh Atem had a queen named Serenity, who was a peasant before she met the pharaoh. And we think it is you Serena." Ishizu explained.

Odion interrupted the conversation saying "We are where we need to be now."

Everyone got out of the car and were told to go down to the ancient tablet and use the god cards, to go back into the past. Atem used the cards and everyone went back into the past to recover their memories.

And that's the end of chapter 1. Pretty good to start off the story. Please review and tell me if I need to fix anything. Flames are allowed. See ya!!


	2. The past

Okay here is the second chapter of my story. It has the different points of view, so please bear with me. Okay so here we go. Oh ya and if you can think of a name for Atem's father please tell me. I'm in desperate need of a name.

Disclaimer: Me no own!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: The Past

Atem's Point of View

As I stood out on the room balcony, I saw her. Her slender form, tanned skin, and soft eyes wondering around the market place. I don't what she was looking for exactly. Just by looking at her, I knew she was the one.

End of Atem's POV

Serenity's POV

I knew he was watching me while I shopped for my family. As the weeks went on I always saw him on the balcony watching me as if I was some part of prophecy. When Pharaoh Atem watched me, his crimson eyes followed my movements and he smiled at me, but I forgot about it and went on with my chores. After my chores where done, I returned home to my family.

End of Serenity's/ Serena's POV

Atem's POV

As I watched her leave to her home, I still watched her. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something different about this girl.

End of Atem's POV

Regular POV

"Pharaoh?" someone said.

Atem turned and asked, "What is it Mahad?"

"Your father is looking for you." The person named Mahad said.

"Very well," Atem said, "Your dismissed Mahad."

Mahad left and Atem made his way to his father's chambers. When he reached his father's chambers, Atem knocked softly and awaited the sound to enter.

"Enter." Atem's father said.

Atem entered the room and said to his father, "You wanted to see me father."

"Yes I did. I'm worried about you, Atem. Your always on your balcony looking at the city. Is there something or someone that interests you, my son." Atem's father asked.

"No there's isn't." Atem lied. He hated to lie to his father, but this time he had to.

"Very well, your dismissed." Atem's father said.

Atem left and went back to his chambers. He lied upon the bed and fell asleep.

//Atem's Dream//

Atem, his queen, and their daughter were walking through the palace gardens. Their daughter, who had pink hair and purple eyes, a mixture between his and his wife's eyes, was picking flower and making them into crown, bracelets, and necklaces. Atem and his queen were sitting on the stone bench watching their daughter and talking also.

"Atem, are you okay?" The queen asked.

"I'm alright Sere, I was just thinking." Atem said

"What are thinking about, dearest?" The queen named Sere asked.

"The kingdom, you, and our daughter." Atem answered.

"Aww, your sweet. But Atem, dearest, I know what you're thinking," Sere said, "and you can't."

"Sere, nothing is going to happen. I promise." Atem said with a satisfying smile.

//End of Dream//

Atem woke up with a start. Who was that in my dream? Atem thought. He shrugged it off and went onto the balcony. Once again he saw that girl in the market, but this time she was with friends.

Serenity's POV

He's watching me again. I can feel his eyes on me.

End of Serenity's POV

Regular POV

"Hey Sere, you alright?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a bit sore. 'Tis all." Serenity answered.

"Sore? From what?" Amy asked.

"Um remember." Serenity said, while pointing at her necklace.

"Oh yeah!" Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy remembered.

So Serenity, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy all went to do their chores, but Serenity got side tracked by the pharaoh's eyes.

//His eyes are beautiful.// Serenity thought//Wait did I just say that.//

Serenity lowered her head to hide the blush, and went on with her chores.

Atem smiled about how cute she looked when she blushed. //She is just perfect to become my queen, but father will never approve of it.// Atem thought. He returned to his room with a sigh.

And that's the end of that. Please review it. See ya later!!!!


	3. They meet

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in awhile, ive been really busy. Well I have two reviews on the story and I would really appreciate more. Anyways, this is a short chapter, but my other two chapters have been good. I'll try to update more, but with Brazil coming up in less than a month, I've been a little nervous and excited at the same time. So the week of January 2 till January 10 their will be no updates on the story at all. There's the heads up on that one, the other reason why is that I've been really busy with school because I have a project in Science due next Friday and the entire 8th grade is going on a field trip next Tuesday and Wednesday, so ya. These are the two reasons why I haven't updated lately. Well here we go, on with the story! Please Read and Review!

Chapter 3: They meet

The next day, before anyone was up, Atem left the palace and went into the market. He knew what would happen if his father caught him outside the palace wall, unless he was with a guard or one of his guardians, but Atem wasn't. He just had to find out whom that the girl was.

Atem hid in the shadows until about noon, when he saw the girl walk into the desert. Atem followed her and noticed that she stopped at the oasis, and turned to smile at him.

"Good afternoon, my pharaoh." The girl said. (A/N I'm talking about Serenity. Atem doesn't know her name yet. So ya that's who im talking about.)

"Who are you?" Atem asked.

"I'm Serenity, the girl you always watch from your room balcony." The girl answered.

"Serenity? I like that name." Atem said.

"Thank you pharaoh, but what brings you to the oasis?" Serenity asked.

"Well..." Atem started, "I wanted to find out more about you, Serenity."

"Oh okay." She said shocked.

Serenity explained to Pharaoh Atem about herself and her family. She also told him about her necklace (which is a snowflake with Egyptian symbols on it) and what it holds.

After Serenity was done explaining herself, she asked the pharaoh, "I'm a little curious about you, my pharaoh."

Atem was shocked about Serenity actually said. So he started telling his life story about himself and how he wanted Serenity to become his queen.

When it was about 3 pm, Atem had to go back to the palace and prepare for the party they were having. Serenity was a little sad when she hears that he had to go. Atem saw the sad look on her face and decide to make her a promise.

"Serenity," Atem started, "How about you and I meet at this oasis everyday at noon."

Serenity's eyes lit up with joy and her answer was, "Okay, but promise me that you'll be here."

Atem chuckled, "I promise."

So they both went back to the market hand in hand, but when they got back someone was waiting for them.

That's that. Who do you think is waiting for Serenity and Atem in the Market place? I could tell you rite now or I could type up the next chapter and have you wait until I update it. Well please review.


	4. The consequences and the new Sailors

Hey everyone, Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been busy. Anyways I leave for Brazil in 6 days and I'm really excited and nervous at the same time. I've been doing homework all week long to get it done, since I'm missing a week of school and all. Even though it's too late say this I don't really care, I hoe everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!! Again I'll remind you that there will be **NO** updates on Their Memories January 2-11 because I will gone in Brazil, well logical I come back on January 10 but I will probably be sleeping on the 11th to get m body back into the time system of the U.S. because Brazil in 4 hours ahead of us and all. So ya, here is Chapter 4 of Their Memories. Please R&R. :)

Disclaimer: Me no own. Some of the Sailor names are from other stories, but some are mine.

Chapter 4: The Consequences and the New Sailor Scouts.

When Atem and Serenity got back to the market square, Atem's Father was waiting with a look of disgust on his face.

"How dare you sneak out of the palace with this peasant girl!" Atem's father snarled, "You're a disgrace to my family and to our kingdom!"

Atem's father smacked Atem across the face with Serenity still watching. Serenity couldn't stand that Atem was getting hurt because of her. She let out a scream and her necklace lit up.

Serenity was surrounded by a ton of ribbons and light. When the light died down and the transformation was complete, there stood Sailor Millennium.

Atem's father was shocked by this, and little did anyone know that the pervious pharaoh was actually Zorc, the creator of the shadow realm. He stopped hitting Atem and let out a little of his power against Sailor Millennium.

"Who the hell are you?" Zorc questioned.

"I'm the creator and keeper of light, Sailor Millennium."

"So, your the opposite of me?"

"Yes, that I am. I'm also the one who sealed you away, years ago."

"So your theo one who sealed me away in this body?"

"Yes I am, and now me gone!" Sailor Millennium screamed, "Darkness Sealing!"

Zorc was held back and returned to his prison, and Sailor Millennium returned to the necklace and Serenity fainted. Atem caught her and told his guardians Yugi, Honda, Bakura, and Jounouchi, to take her to his chambers. The others grabbed the pervious pharaoh and returned the palace.

Atem was waiting outside his chambers for Serenity to awake, when his father came by.

"How dare you sneak out of this palace!" Atem's Father sreamed, "And what's worse is your admiration for that peasant girl!"

"Father, I don't care what you say, but insulting Serenity goes across the line!" Atem yelled back.

"YOUR A DISGRACE!" Atem's Father screamed.

"AND YOU WERE A LAIR AND WERE NEVER MY REAL FATHER!" Atem retorted.

Atems Father left his son in anger. On his way back to his chambers, Atem's Father stoped one of the guards and told him this, " When that girl awakes, take her to the dungeons and lock her up in chains."

The guard understood and went on with his duties. As Atem's father made his way to his chambers, Serenity still hadn't woken up. Atem was getting worried that she wouldnt awake from her sleep. He noticed that Serenity's eyes were twiching and she was starting to toss and turn in her sleep.

//Serenity's Mind//

"Yama is what you showed me all true?"

"Yes it's very true, Sere. But I still don't know what it means." Yama answered.

"I want to help, and i think that i have a spell that can give you your own body." Serenity said.

"It's going to be dangerous Serenity and if you have the spell can you use it on me."

"Dangerous? Oh come on, I'm Sailor Moon For Gods Sake. And yes I'll use the spell on you, but not when anyone is in the room."

"I'll think about it, Sere, And thank you, I really want to get out of this necklace."

With that said and done Serenity went back to her soul room and finally woke up.

// Pharaoh's Chamber//

Serentiy awoke and saw a tan ceiling. She tired to get up, but she was still weak. //Where am i// She thought.

Serenity tried to get up once again, but was stoped by one of the servant girls in the room, who was taking care of her.

"Please Miss, your not strong enough to get upo yet. Please rest." The servant girl said.

"Okay, I'll rest, but please tell me your names." Serenity asked.

"I'm Mana, and this is Roxi, Renne, and Erika." Mana sais while giving Serenity a slight curtsie.

"Thank you all of you." Serenity said while bowing her head, "Oh and by the way I'm Serenity."

After all the introdutoins were done, there was a soft knock on the door. Renne went to answer it and it was the guard was sent to take Serenity to the dungeons.

"The Pharaoh isn't here, so why are you here?"

"I'm here for the girl." The Guard answered.

"No, you're not taking the future queen." Roxi said, "Girls!"

The girls nodded and yelled,

"Ice Crysal Power!" Erika Yelled

"Shadow Crystal Power!" Roxi Yelled

"Water Crystal Power!" Renne Yelled

"Snow Crystal Power!" Mana Yelled

//Yama, we have to help them.// Serenity said to Yama through their mind link.

//Your riight Sere, but you're not fighting.// Yama answered.

//Fine// Serenity pouted.

Millennium Crystal Power! Yama yelled out. (A/N The spell i was talking about earlier is already done. Serenity/Serena did the spell in her soulroom before she awoke in reality.)

The girls transformed and were ready to defend Serenity.

In a flash the guard took them all down with one attack, and took Serenity. The headed toward the dungeon and locked Serenity up in chains and threw her in one of the cells to rot.

Well that chapter is done with finally. That took forever for me to do. Well Please Review my story. Thanx Uchihasis


	5. Rescuing Serenity

Hey everyone, I'm back from my trip and all! Sorry for the long wait on the update. I've been busy with getting back into school and getting used to my time again after being 6 hours ahead in Brazil and all. But theupdates will come more frequently now or at least I hope! Well on with the story! Please R&R!

Chapter 5: Rescuing Serentiy

Yama, Roxi, Renee, Mana, and Erika woke up and were wondering where Serenity went. They all remembered the battle against the guard and rushed to tell the Pharaoh Atem. While running through the palace to the throne room, Roxi asked Yama, "Who are you?"

"I'm Yama, Serenity's other half." Yama answered.

"oh okay." Roxi said.

When they reached the throne room, they went in and informed Pharaoh Atem of Serenity's disappearance.

"WHAT?!" Atem halfed yelled, halfed asked.

"It's true, my pharaoh," Mana started, "A guard came into your chambers where she was and said he was there for the girl. We tried to defend her, but the guard was to strong for us and took Serenity."

"Do you know where she is at?" He asked worriedly.

"No we don't," Roxi said sadly, "I'm sorry, my pharaoh."

//Yama hel me!!// Serenity's mind link with Yama finally went through after many tries.

/./Serenity?/./ Yama asked/./ Where are you?/./

//I'm in the dungeons. Pleae help and hurry, before the guard comes back!// she said.

/./Don't worry, abiou././

After they were done mentally talking, Yama spoke up and said, "I know where Serenity is at!"

"You do?!" Atem asked, really excitedly.

"Yes, I do," She started, "Serenity is in the dungeons, but she said to hurry before the guard comes back."

"Yugi, Honda, Bakura, Jonouchi!" Atem ordered/asked

"Yes Pharaoh?" They askedx.

"Go down to the dungeons and free Seren ity from her cell." He commanded/

"Yes, your majastey." They said and were off towards the dungeons.

"Thank you ugh…?" Atem started.

"Yama." Roxi finished for her pharaoh.

"Thank you Yama." The pharaoh thanked her, "But how did you know where Serenity was at?"

"I'm Serenity's other/ darker half." Yama said.

"Okay. Ladies back to work." He said.

Down to the dungeons

"Serenity!!" Yugi called.

"I'm over here!" Serenity called while waving her hand to direct the guys.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked, making sure the future queen was unharmed and safe.

"Yes, I am." she answered.

"Lets get you out of here." Honda said while he prepared to crush the bars.

"I suggest you stand miss." Honda suggested, " WIND CRAVERS CRASH!"

The bars broke and Serenity was freed. As they made their way out of the dungeons, the same guard who kidnapped Serenity, stopped them.

"Where do you think your doing?"

"We're getting out of here! That's what we're doing!" Jonouchi said.

"Not with the girl, your not." The guard said.

"Yes we are. ICE BLAST!!" Yugi yelled.

The guard flew backwards and hit and oblisk. Serenity and Atem's guardians left the dungeons. They went to Atem's chambers and waited for the Pharaoh to come back form his duties. After about 30 mins, Pharaoh Atem came to his chambers, as he opened the doors, he saw Serenity sitting on the bed. As excited as he was to see his beloved, Atem kept his cool and walked into his chambers. Atem also saw that Jonouchi, Yugi, Honda, and Bakura with Serenity.

Serenity looked up when she heard the chamber doors open. At first she thought it was the guard to come and take her back to the dungeons, but it wasn't. Her eyes lit up with joy and happiness when she saw Pharaoh Atem.

Thats it for Chapter 5. Well I'll have chapter 6 up soon. but here is a little preview of the next chapter.

Chapter 6: The proposal

"Serenity," Atem started, "We've known each other a long time and you love me as much as I love you right?"

"Atem, why would you even ask that question. I love ou with all my heart and even more."

"The reason why I asked that was because..." Atem got out what looked like a velet box. He got down on one knee and asked, "Serenity, will you marry me and become queen of Egypt?"

DunDunDunDun!!!! What will Serenity say. Find out in Chater 6: The Propsal. See ya

Oh ya please Review the story!


	6. The Proposal

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in a while. With school being half way over and all, things have stepped u and become harder and harder for me, I've been through so many test my head hurts. I'm really trying to update frequently, it's just hard to. Well anyways on to the next chapter of the story! Please Review!

Chapter 6: The Proposal

6 months after Serenity's Kidnapping

The sun was just rising when Serenity awoke from peaceful slumber. She'd been in the palace for about 6 months now and her friends moved in about a month after her. Somehow she'd convinced Atem to let her friends move in. As Serenity awoke, she stretched and got dressed into the robes that Atem ordered for her. Once she was dressed, she met u with her friends, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru.

"Good Morning, Girls!" Serenity said cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Sere." Everyone said

They all went to breakfast and saw that the dining hall was being set up for what looked like a wedding or a carination of a new queen. The girls said good morning to everyone, sat down, and began to eat breakfast. After everyone was finished, Atem whispered to Serenity, "Meet me in the gardens during lunch."

She understood and the girls and she went back to Serenity's Chambers. Once inside her chambers, Yama came out of her soul room and started to talk.

"I don't think that Atem's father likes me that entire well." Serenity said with a sigh.

"What makes you say that Sere?" Amara and Michelle asked.

"Have you seen the faces he gives me every time I walk by him, or he walks be me?"

"Yea we have Sere." Amy and Raye said.

"That's why I said what I did."

"Oh okay." The girls said together.

As the day went on, the girls played many games like truth or dare and other games along those lines. Lunch came around and they all went to the dining hall. When they got there, Serenity noticed that Atem wasn't there. So she went over to Seto, the one person she loved to annoy, and asked, "Seto?"

Seto looked up from the tablet he was reading and said, "Yes Serenity?"

"Do you know where the Pharaoh Is at?"

"No, I don't Serenity."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, but didn't Pharaoh Atem tell you to meet him somewhere?" Seto asked because Serenity was starting to annoy him.

"Oh yeah!" Serenity remembered.

After that, Serenity was off to the gardens. She ran through the palace as fast as she could to get to the gardens. Once she was there, she saw Atem sitting on a stone bench next to the pond. Serenity casually walked over to the bench and called Atem's name

Atem turned around and saw Serenity. He saw that she was panting heavily and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Serenity asked

"Nothing, I just had a feeling you would forget." Atem said

Serenity pouted at Atem, but he didn't care because he loved her with all of his heart. Atem lead Serenity to the stone bench and Sere sat down. Atem sat next to his future queen or so he hoped.

"Serenity," Atem started causing Sere to look in his direction, "We've known each other a long time and you love me as much as I love you right?"

"Atem, why would you ask that question? I love you with all my heart and soul."

"The reason I asked was because…" Atem got out what looked like a velvet box. He got down on one knee and asked, "Serenity, will you marry me and become queen of Egypt?"

Serenity was soooooooooooooo shocked at this, she couldn't say anything. Atem thought that Serenity didn't love him and had a look of sadness on his face. Serenity put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I love you so much Atem, of course I'll marry you!"

Serenity jumped into Atem's arms and had tears of happiness running down her face. Atem's arms went around her waist and Serenity's arms went around his neck, and he gave her a passionate kiss. Atem also placed the ring (a gold band with a crescent moon shaped diamond) in her left ring finger. They both went back to the dining hall to announce their engagement.

Well that's that. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but don't count on it. Soccer is going to start again soon then everything is going to change, well please review the story.


	7. 2 surprises and the wedding

I'm back! I'm really, really sorry for the wait on the next chapter to my story. I'm really busy with playing soccer and school because 8th graders are working on a huge project. So ya that's one reason, the other is that I am having writer's block with this story. So that sucks a lot. Anyways on with the story, please read and review.

Last time, Atem asked Serenity to meet him in the gardens after lunch, and Serenity forgot. When she arrived at the gardens, Atem proposed and Sere accepted. 

Chapter 8: 2 surprises and the wedding

The walk back to the dining hall was silent between Serenity and Atem. Sure they were happy and all, but they were nervous about the announcement of their engagement. When the dining hall door came into view, Serenity and Atem stopped to think about when they should announce the engagement.

"I don't think we should announce it now, Sere."

"I was thinking the same thing, Yami." (A/N Yami is Sere's pet name for Atem.)

"When do think we should announce our engagement, tonight at dinner or tomorrow?"

"I think it would be better at dinner." 

"That sounds good."

Once the decision was made, they went into the dining room to a HUGE surprise.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone said

Atem and Serenity were soooooooooooooo surprised by this they didn't know what to say. The two of the just stood at the entrance of the dining hall, eyes wide with shock about how everyone found out so fast.

"How did you find out, minna?" Serenity questioned.

"Well, let's just say that we have our ways about finding out things like this." Roxi said 

"You won't tell us how, huh?" Atem asked.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't." Amara said with a bored tone.

"Please, please, please tell us." Sere begged her friends,

"Ummmm… alright we'll tell you." Seto said.

"Let's just say to make it a long story short, Mana and Renee were walking past the gardens when they saw Atem on one knee proposing to Serenity. So the two came running through the dining hall doors screaming at the top of their lungs. They told us the news and that's how we found out so fast." Isis explained.

"Okay that's how you found out." Atem said.

"Yep." Amy said with a huge smile on her face.

So everyone enjoyed the little party that was put together. There was dancing, food, drinks, and a bunch of fun. When dinner came around, Atem's father into the hall and had his dinner, also asking Atem to come to his chambers after dinner.

Atem and Serenity finished their dinner early and went to Atem's chambers. Once at his chambers, Sere laid her head on Atem's lap and asked "What does your father want to talk to you about?"

"I'm not so sure love."

"I'm really worried that…" Serenity stopped herself.

"Sere, what are you worried about?" Atem asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm worried that your father won't accept me to be queen of Egypt."

"Don't worry about it Sere, I'll talk to my father about this, speaking of that I have to go."

Atem and Serenity had a kiss good bye and then Atem went to his father's chambers. Once there he knocked and awaited the enter.

"Enter."

"You wanted to see me father?" Atem asked.

Yes, I did," Atem's Father said, "I have a few questions to ask you."

"Okay."

"Question #1, why do you love that girl?"

"I love her because she stands up for herself and her personality."

"Question #2; is she fit to run a country?"

"Yes she is. I've been teaching her everything there is to know about running the country." 

"Question #3, would she help you in any situation, or just runaway?'

"What type of question is that father?" Atem asked.

"Just answer it."

"Fine, Serenity would help me in any situation."

"Very well, you're dismissed Atem." 

"Good night, Father."

Atem left and went back to his chambers. Once he reached his chambers, he saw Serenity curled up in a ball asleep. Atem smiled and instead of disrupting her sleep, he decided to leave her there. Atem crawled into bed next to her and fell asleep with his arms protectively around Serenity.

The next morning, Serenity awoke and noticed that there was a ring on her left ring finger. Her mind reflected on yesterday's events. As yesterday's event came back into her mind, a smile appeared on her face. 

"I'm engaged." Serenity whispered.

"We're engaged." Someone said behind her, which made her jump.

Atem gave a small chuckle at what just happened. Serenity gave a cute pout and he laughed again. Sere ended up tackling him to the ground, but she was pinned and Atem gave her a passionate kiss. They got up, dressed and went to the dining hall, hand-in-hand.

_Six Months after Proposal_

There was only one day until their marriage, and Serenity was getting nervous. Sure she was getting married to the one she loves, but that wasn't the only thing she was nervous about. The one thing Serenity was nervous about was running the country with Atem. She shrugged it off and looked at her dress and bouquet that was ready for her. After that she went to breakfast.

As she made her way to the dining hall, Atem's father came past and pushed her into the wall. Serenity's shoulder hit the wall with a powerful force and she heard a crack. Her scream could be heard from the dining hall. Everyone came rushing to where Sere was slouching gripping her shoulder. 

Atem went over to comfort her, while Atem's father was smirking. 

"What happened, Sere?" Hotaru asked her princess.

"Atem's father pushed me into the wall and I heard a crack in my shoulder." She said

"Is this true, father?" Atem asked.

"I take full guilt for it and yes it true." 

"Why did you do this? Why do you hate her so much?" 

"I'll tell you later my son. Come to my chambers at midnight and I will tell you why."

Atem's father left and went back to his chambers. Everyone else helped Serenity up and took her to her chambers to get healed. Thanks to Seto, Isis, and Mahad working together, Sere was as good as new.

_Midnight_

Once midnight came, Atem went to his father chambers. He softly knocked on the door and waited to enter.

"Enter." Came a voice from the other side.

Atem slowly entered the room and was greeted by a dim lighted room. He made his way to the other side of the room where his father stood. The silence between the two was thick, full of hatred and not the best place to be rite at the time. 

"Why is it you hate Serenity so much that you pushed her into the wall, father?" Atem asked breaking the thick silence.

"She was a peasant girl Atemu! And you fell in live with her!" Atem's father heaved.

"So waht! Just because she was a peasant in the market, doesn't mean a thing father?"

"It does mean something and it's a disgrace to royality and our family line!"

"Tell me what it means then father ir can you not?"

"She is not fit to run the country, son, that's what it means!"

"Yes she is father! Serenity is soething different!"

"I'll believe that when i see it, Atemu! Your dismissed!"

Atem left his father's chamber's fucking angry. He went back to his chambers to get some sleep before the big day tomorrow and he too was nervous.

_8:00 am Wedding day_

Serenity's P.O.V

I can't believe it's today. I'm getting sooooooooooo nervous. The girls came in and helped me get ready for the wedding.

"Sere, what's wrong?" Amy and Lita asked me.

"I'm nervous as hell." 

"Why are you nervous, hime?" Trista asked.

"Hmmmm... lets see, I'm getting nervous because I'm gettting married and about to run a country."

"Okay, okay, we get it. We're sorry, Princess." Michelle said.

"It's okay girls."

Atem's P.O.V

There are only 120 minutes until I marry my Princess and soon-to-be-queen. I wonder if she is just as i am.

Yugi, Jounouchi, Bakura, and Honda came in and helped me get me ready, but my mind was in what my father said last night about Serenity. My guardians saw my unusal behavior, and wondered why i was like this.

"Atem are you okay?" Jounouchi asked.

"Ya I'm okay. Just thinking."

It was a lie and they knew it. they really know me all to well. 

"Atem don't lie to us. Something is on your mind. What is it? You know you can tell us." Yugi said

"It's my father. He said that Serenity isn't fit to run a country. It really made me pissed off last night."

"Don't worry about it Pharaoh. Sere is going to make a queen be your side." Bakura said cheerfully.

"Your right"

Regular P.O.V

The next 2 passed by quick and and the wedding came. Atem and Serenity were fucking nervous and felt like they were going to pass out or worse. After today, all of Egypt would see a crowning of a new queen. Queen Serenity.

Atem, Seto, Mahad, Yugi, Jounouchi, Bakura, and Honda took their places at the alter and the ceremony started.

The first ones to come down the isle were Amy, Mina,Yama, Raye, Amara, Michelle,Trista and finally Hotaru, being the flower girl/ring bearer. Each girl wore a dress the same color to their planets. Finally, the time came for Serenity to walk down the isle. The whole church stood up and look in awe as Sere floated down the isle. Atem was in soooooo much awe at his bride.

/She's sooooooo beautiful/ Atem thought/I'm super nervous./

Sere made it tto the alter and took Atem's extended hand.

"You look beautiful, Sere." Atem commented.

"And you look very handsome,�My Pharaoh." 

The Preacher started the cermony with the blessings and vows. After the two said there vows, Hotaru and Yugi gave Atem and Serenity the rings.

"Pharaoh, please repeat after me," said the Preacher, " I, Pharaoh Atem, through sickness and health, life and death, and love and hate, take Serenity as my wife and queen. To treasure through everything, with this ring claim ou as my own."

"I, Pharaoh Atem, through sickness and health, life and death, and love and hate, take Serenity as my wife and queen. To treasure through everything, claim you as my own." Atem said while placing the ring on Serenity's left hand.

"Serenity your turn." 

"I, Serenity, through sickness and health, life and death, and love and hate, take Pharaoh Atem as my husband and pharaoh. To treasure through everything, claim ou as my own." Serenity said while placeing the ring on Atem's left hand as well.

"Through the power invested in me by me, i now pronounce you man and wife. Pharaoh Atem, you may kiss the bride." The Preacher said.

Atem and Sere had a passionate kiss and walked up the isle.

Finally I'm done with that chapter. I'm very� very very sorry it took me sooooooooo long to type it and put it up. But right now I'm injuryed on my ribs and it sux really bad. The only reason why is because i cant slouch and find a good spot to sit without hurting my self. Well�please review this chapter and I'll get the nex chapter up soon.�


	8. The Crowning of a New Queen

Hey everyone, sorry it's taken awhile for me to update, I have been very busy. I'm going to be off of soccer here in a little bit and summer vacation isonly 16 school days away. So over the summer vacation I am going to be writing and updateing my story and hopef ully finishing it. So anyways here is the next chapter to the story!! R&R

/./ Yama to Sere/./

/Sere to Yama/

"….." Talking

Chapter 8: The Crowning of a New queen

Two days after the wedding, Serenity was going to become queen of Egypt in less than an hour. She was really nervous cause of the speech she had to say to the people. Sere was getting ready when Yama popped in and asked her /./ What's wrong, Sere?/./

/I'm really fucking nervous, Yama/ Sere responded.

/./Why?/./

/Well let's see here, I'm goimg to be queen of Egypt very very soon, I have to assure my people that I will do as I say, and last but not least Atem is the Pharaoh and my husband!/

/./ Okay, okay I get it Abiou. Don't chop my head off/./

/Sorry. Oh yead and did I mention that I have to tell Yami that I am Sailor Moon and everyone else are my guardians/

/./That sucks for you/./

/No shit Sherlock. But I do get tell him that you are Sailor Millennium and my other half. Hahahaha/

/./GRRRRRRRR!! I hate fate/./

/Don't we all/

After Serenity and Yama were done mentally talking there was a knock on Sere's door. She got up and answered it to Seto standing in the enrty way.

"Can I help you Seto?"

"I've spme to escourt you to the balcony for your crowning, my queen." Seto said kindly, "Are you ready to go, Serentiy?"

"Yes, Yes I am."



Seto offered his hand and Serenity gladly took it, letting Seto guide her to the balcony. When they reached the balcony, Seto bowed to his queen and Serenity curtsied and thanked him. Not long after, Pharaoh Atem appeared and took Serenity's hand. He saw that she was nervous and gave her a reassuring smile.

The baclony doors opened and Atem lead Serenity out to the sunlight, wher all of Egypt was standing down below in the streets. All of the cheering andyelling died down when Pharaoh Atem spoke up,

"My people pf Egypt, I now announce the crowning of a new queen. The first one int a century. Allow me to introduce your new queen, Queen Serenity of Egypt!"

When Serenity stepped up, the cheering and yelling started up again. She couldn't help but smile at how much they loved their royal family. As she looked out into the crowd of people, she saw her parents and family cheering as well. The cheering and yelling died down once again, when Serenity spoke up.

"People of Egypt, while in power, I shall be kind and gentle to all. As queen, I will respect everyones wishes and requests, also try and help everyone who is loyal. This is my oath and promise to everyone in this country. I, Queen Serenity, now claim the role as queen of Egypt."

When she finished, the crowd cheered and roared for its new queen. Serenity and Atem turned to take their leave back to the palace. Now that one thing was done on her to-do list, Sere could focus on how to tell Atem her and her friends secret.

DONE!! Sorry that it took awhile to get this chapter up. I promise to get the next one up today, since I already wrote it. Please review.


	9. Secrets Reviled or not?

Hey everyone, sorry it's taken awhile for me to update, I've been really lazy while on summer vacation. I don't mean to be but I just get bored to easily. The other reason why I haven't gotten the next chapter up is that I also have soccer and been packing to move into a new apartment cause of school. But today I will try and get the next three chapters up to this story at all cost. So forgive for the long delay for the new chapters, but here is the next chapter. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not sailor moon or yugioh! Two Japanese guys do.

Chapter 9: Secrets reviled or not?

The next, Queen Serenity woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping and the warmth of her pharaoh and husband lying next to her. She noticed Atem started to stir when she sat up.

"Good morning, my pharaoh." She said brightly.

Atem couldn't help but smile at his queen's happiness this early in the morning. "Good morning, my queen" he said with a smile.

As they got up and dressed, Sere was thinking of a way to Atem her little secret. She thought about through the day, but couldn't come up with a way to tell him at all. Atem saw the distant look in his wife's eyes and asked, "Sere are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course I'm alright. I was just wondering into space about something."

"Okay, as long as you're alright."

Serenity smiled at Atem, to give him a sign that she was okay after all. When he saw it, Atem knew his queen/wife was okay.

When the day was over, Atem and Serenity retired back to their chamber for the night. Serenity still hadn't told her secret to Atem, she hoped that she would have the courage to tell him tomorrow.

The next morning

Serenity awoke early and got ready for the day ahead. She thought about how to tell Atem her secret all night and she knew she had the courage to tell him. She would most defiantly tell him today.

When Atem awoke, he noticed that Serenity was already awake. So, he decided to sneak up on his wife. He was as quite as a cat and when he got to where Serenity was sitting, he tickled her sides, which made her jump about 2 feet in the air. Atem laughed, Sere pouted, he laughed again, and she tackled him. This time it was Sere who pinned Atem, but as tricky as he is, Atem flipped them and Sere was pinned to the ground instead. He gave her a passionate kiss and then helped her off the ground.



After that Sere knew that this was the only chance to tell Atem so she did. "Atem can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, What's wrong Sere?"

"Well… I'm… ummm…. How do I put this?"

"Sere, just tell me. I won't get mad."

"I'msailormoonandthegirlsaremyguardians."

"Woah Sere, take breath and slow down. Now can you repeat what you just said."

She took a breath and stated what she said not to long ago. "I'm sailor moon and the girls are my guardians."

Atem couldn't believe what he just heard, but it was true. He knew his wife couldn't tell a lie or sick joke. Yet somehow, he wasn't mad at her at all.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was worried that…" Sere wondered off into a sob.

"Worried about what, love?" Atem asked bringing his wife into his embrace.

"Worried that you wouldn't love me it I told you this. I know I should've told you sooner, but I just couldn't." She said while sobbing.

" Sere, even if you weren't Sailor Moon, or even just a peasant, I would still love you. I'm just glad you told me."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, of course not. I could never be mad at you, love."

Serenity dried her eyes and smiled up and Atem who was smiling back. He bent down and gave her a passionate kiss. After that, Serenity was happy that she told her pharaoh her secret.

Well that's that Chapter. The next on will be up soon, hopefully today or at the latest Sunday or Monday. But When school Starts in about two weeks It's going to be hard to keep up with schoolwork, soccer, and updating my stories, but I'll try my hardest to update my stories. Please Review.


	10. Serenity's Pregnant! What!

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating on awhile, I've kinda been busy. My school starts next Tuesday and soccer is going to be hell this year. But anyways here is the next chapter to the story. Please read and review. I can't really type right now cause its still morning. Here we go!!

Disclaimer: Uchihasis: Hey Sere you wanna say the disclaimer, cuz I'm to tired to still.

Sere: Sure, Atem you wanna help me.

Atem: Sure, Sere.

Sere and Atem: Uchihasis doesn't own YGO or SM. Please enjoy!

Chapter 10: Serena/ Serenity's Pregnant? What?!

Serenity was happy the rest of the week, but the scouts couldn't figure out why. No matter how many times they'd ask, she wouldn't tell them. Even if the begged their friend, but for some reason Serenity wouldn't say why or what she was happy about. The only people who actually knew were herself, Atem and Yama. Atem hadn't told anyone either and his guardians couldn't figure it out why either.

Later that day while Atem and Serenity were talking over bills and issues, everyone came into the main hall at the same time wondering what was happing with the Pharaoh and Queen. As all the guardians stopped, Atem and Serenity looked up.

"My Pharaoh and Queen." Everyone addressed

"Yes." Atem stated

"May we ask the same question that has been on our minds throughout the day?" Isis asked.

"Of course, what is it you wish to ask, Isis?" Serenity stated

"What is wrong, my queen?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I am perfectly fine." She said with a perky tone to prove that everything was alright.

"ok, we were just making sure." Seto said.

"Very well, you're dismissed." Atem said, waving his hand to signal the guardians away.

The pharaoh and Queen went back to discussing the bills and issues of Egypt. As it came closer to midnight, they both had enough of paperwork and stuff like that. So Atem and Serenity retired to their room. Once in the safety of their room, Atem asked," Sere, I think Trinity would me a nice name for our child."

"Yes, that does have a nice ring to it."

"So, it's decided then. We shall name our daughter Trinity Jeanna Motou. Rini for short."



"That will work."

Outside their door, the scouts were ease dropping and were surprised to hear what they did.

"Oh my god, Sere is pregnant!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Ssh, Hotaru, they might hear us out here." Michelle said to quiet hotaru down.

"I'm not surprised one bit." Yama said smirking.

"How come, Yama?" Amy asked.

"Not saying."

"Okay." Amy said while turning back to the door.

After awhile the scouts retired back to their rooms for the night. The only thing that was on their minds was the fact that Sere was pregnant.

The next morning Atem and Serenity awoke early to tell everyone to come to the dining hall for a special announcement. As everyone came in, Sere was getting nervous about telling everyone she was pregnant. After about 5 mins, everyone was in the room.

"I called everyone to announce something very important," Serenity started, "The special announcement is that, I'm pregnant with the princess of Egypt."

Everyone's mouths just dropped open in shock. It was quiet for awhile and no expected this to happen at all, or this soon.

"W-w-when did this happen?" The girls asked.

"A couple of nights ago." Atem simply replied.

"So Egypt will have it's first princess in over a century?" Seto asked/said.

"Yep!" Sere stated.

"We all wish you a congratulations, Pharaoh Atem and Queen Serenity." Isis said.

"Thank you, Isis. You're all dismissed."

Everyone left the dining hall with a smile. They were all happy that Egypt would have a Princess instead of a Prince this time around. After everyone left, Atem and Serenity were slightly laughing because no one asked what the princess would be named.

There that chapter is finally done. I'm trying my hardest to update the stories, but I am kinda on a tight schedule. I go to school come home and do homework and then go to soccer practice then don't get 

back home until like 8:30 or 9. Since I had today off ill try to get the rest of the chapters that I have written up. Sorry for the wait.


	11. Princess Trinity's Birth

Uchihasis: Hey everyone, Here is the next chapter to the story!!

Serenity: Uchihasis, I have a bone to pick with you!!

Uchihasis: What did I do?

Serenity: Where's Atem at in the chapter?!

Uchihasis: That's for me to know and for you find out. /smiles/

Serenity: Grrrrrrrrrrrr!! I hate you!! Walks off

Atem: /Comes out from the corner/ what's up with her?

Uchihasis: /sigh/ I don't know. Atem can you do the disclaimer please. I have a headache.

Atem: Uchihasis doesn't own Sailor Moon or Yugioh, but if she did the two animes would be one. /Smiles/

Uchihasis: ATEM!!

Atem: /runs away/

Uchihasis: On with the chapter, while I go kill a certain pharaoh.

Chapter 11 Princess Trinity's birth

6 months later

It was a sunny Friday afternoon in Egypt and everyone was excited. This was because the Princess of Egypt was due any day now. The entire palace was anxious to see the new baby princess.

Serenity was in more pain than ever right now. She was lying in bed waiting for the baby princess to be born just like everyone else. Just as she about to fall asleep for a nap, the pain started again. This time it wasn't just any pain, it was the pain that you get when you go into labor. She started to scream and the girls came rushing in.

"Sere what's wrong?" Amara asked.

"I… think… I… went… into…labor." She said breathlessly.

"Get the palace doctor in here now!!" Amy screamed.

"Ill go get the pharaoh." Mina said.

"Alright, I'll go with you Mina." Raye said.



So Mina and Raye ran out of the room and went to find Pharaoh Atem., They looked all over the palace, but couldn't find him. None of the servants knew where he was at either. As they kept searching they had no luck. Even though they asked everyone in the palace no knew.

Meanwhile

Serenity was in so much pain, she couldn't handle it. She kept screaming in pain and was about to cry. The girls tried to comfort her, but to no avail. She kept crying for Atem and asking for him. No matter how hard the girls tried, they just couldn't comfort her enough.

"It's going to be alright, your majesty." The doctor had said.

"I… want… my… Yami." Sere cried.

"We're trying Sere." Hotaru said.

Back with Mina and Raye

They've been searching the palace for three hours for Pharaoh Atem. But they still couldn't find him.

"Grrrr… where is he?" Raye said angrily.

"Like I know." Mina said.

Both girls were tired from searching for the Pharaoh, but they weren't going to let their queen down. Raye and Mina thought for a few moments and then it came to them, that they didn't check the gardens. They headed for the gardens and finally found Pharaoh Atem.

"Your Majesty!" Raye said breathlessly.

"What is it?"

"It's Serenity, she gone into labor." Mina explained, "We've been trying to find you for the past 3 hours."

"I'm sorry for my sudden disappearance, but let's get to Serenity."

With that they ran back to the room and saw Sere in pain. Atem hurried to his queen's side and comforted her finally, while everyone was pushed out of the room. About two hours later and a lot of pain on Serenity's part, the Princess of Egypt was finally born.

"So what will her name be, your majesty?" The doctor asked.

"Trinity Jeanna Motou. Rini for short." Atem answered.

"What a lovely name."

"Welcome to this world, my daughter."



As the doctor left, the girls reentered the room. They made their way over to Serenity and Atem were and saw the baby Princess.

"Awwww , she's so cute. What's her name?" Michelle asked.

"It's Trinity Jeanna Motou." Sere had said.

"That's a beautiful name for the Princess, If I must say so myself." Mina had said.

After that statement everyone just Mina. Mina was sooo confused that she laughed at her own stupidity. After Mina found out that it was her own stupidity was what made everyone laugh, Atem called everyone else in to see the new princess of Egypt. They looked in aww at how cute their future ruler was.

"What's her name, my pharaoh?" Seto asked.

"Trinity Jeanna Motou. Rini for short." Pharaoh Atem answered.

"Awww what a lovely name for a lovely princess." Isis stated.

"Mmhmm, and now to show her to the people."

They walked to the balcony and once outside, the people saw the baby princess and future ruler.

Uchihasis: Oh Atem come out come out where ever you are.

Atem: No I won't.

Uchihasis: /walks to where the voice was coming from/ Found You!!

Atem: HELP ME!!

Seto: /Walks by/ What's going on here?

Atem: She's trying to kill me Points to Uchihasis

Uchihasis: Ya cuz of what you said.

Seto: Okay then go ahead.

Atem: Seto!! Aren't you suppose to protect me!!

Seto: Not this time cous. Bye /Walks off/

Uchihasis: Hehehehe I'g going to enjoy this.

Atem/gulps/


	12. Zorc arrives

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait for the next chapter. I know it's been awhile since my last update, but I've been packed with soccer and school. I should get about two chapters typed up and a new story I was working on in math class for a awhile. But anyways here is Chapter 12 to Their Memories. Please R&R!

Serenity: Hey Uchihasis, do want me to do the disclaimer.

Me: If you want, I don't really care.

Serenity: YEAH!

Me: But if you do what Atem did last time I'm going to have to kill you also.

Serenity: Okay I won't.

Me: Good. I'm going to bed.

Serenity: Disclaimer: Uchihasis doesn't own a thing. Except to Sailor Shadow, Ice, Snow and Water!!

Chapter 12: Zorc's arrival

6 Years Later

Everyone was on high alert, just in case there was another attack. It was the 6th attack in a week by Zorc's minions. These attacks started one month ago, and no one knew why Zorc was doing this. Serenity and the girls told everyone in the palace their secret and they were shocked. But even with the powers of the shadow realm and the moon, they weren't sure if they could defeat Zorc. Just destroying the minions was hard on their bodies. Using all the shadow and moon magic was draining their energy and much more.

"God, how long is this going to last?!" Seto asked/ exclaimed.

"I have no idea, my millennium necklace can't see that far into the future." Isis stated.

"My pharaoh and queen, do you have any idea who Zorc might be?" Mahad asked.

"No, I don't. Do you Yami?"

"Yeah, I think I might."

"Who might it be, my pharaoh?" Honda asked.

"Believe it or not, I think it's my father." Atem said thoughtfully.

Everyone but Queen Serenity were speechless.

"Why would it be your father, my pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"Everyone remembers the day I snuck out of the palace and met Serenity." Everyone nodded, "Well when we came back from the oasis, my father was waiting for us in the market place, and he didn't sound too happy."

"Well, I wonder why." Jonouchi said sarcastically.

"Anyways ," Serenity started again, "After Yami's father said what he did, and hit Yami across the face, I got really angry and transformed into Sailor Millennium. But that wasn't the only thing…"

"But how can that be possible? You can't be two sailors!" Ryou eclaimed.

//Hey Sere, can I tell them?// Yama asked her hikari.

/./Tell them what?/./ Sere asked back.

//That I'm your darker half and sailor millennium.//

/./Sure/./

"It's true that I can't be two sailors, because I'm not Sailor Millennium. I'm just sailor moon."

"Then whose?" Everyone asked.

"She's Millennium." Sere had said, while pointing towards the door.

Everyone turned around and saw someone who looked exactly like the queen. "Before anyone asks, I'll explain. The crystals around hers and my nick are one in the same. This crystal is known as the millennium crystal, and while I was un-conscience when Yami took me to his chamber's, I was able to make a spell to give Yama her own body."

"But that's not the only thing. When Zorc was first born, along with the millennium crystal, Yama was the one who sealed him into Yami's father's body, 32 summers ago. This also came with a price, that price was her soul being sealed into the crystal. So when I was 5, Yama reawakened from her endless slumber, and we've been each other's halves since then."

Before anyone could say anything, Roxi, came running into the room. She was breathless and her sailor suit torn.

"Your majasties! He's back!"

Everyone went out of the palace and saw Zorc at his full power.

DONE!!! Finally, that chapter took me forever to type up. Well ill try to get the next chapter up today. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!


	13. New Weapon

Hola everyone! Since I just got a new computer for my upcoming birthday, I can type all my stories on my computer. I had to use my mom's laptop before I got mine, so updates will be consistent, or I hope. So I'm coming at you with chapter 13. Please R&R.

Serenity: Woot! Chapter 13 is here and don't I get something from my mother in this chapter?

Uchihasis: Serenity, don't spoil it!

Serenity: I won't spoil the surprise.

Uchihasis" /sigh/ what am I going to do with you?

Serenity: What does that mean?

Uchihasis: Nothing. Anyways I don't anything at all. All characters belong to their rightful owners. On with the story.

Chapter 13: New Weapon

They ran out to the once beautiful gardens, and couldn't believe their eyes. The palaces once beautiful rose garden, with red, pink, purple, and white roses, were completely black. And twenty feet across from them was the dark lord himself, Zorc.

"Girl's let's go!" Serenity yelled, "Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Millennium Eternal Power!"

"Ice Crystal Power!"

"Shadow Crystal Power!"

"Snow Crystal Power!"

"Water Crystal Power!"

A few minutes later, there stood the sailor scouts and all their glory. All 14 soldiers stood ready to fight for their kingdom.

"Serena…" Someone had said.

"Who's there?" Serena asked.

"Do not fear me daughter, I am here to help."

"Who are you?" Serena asked with confusion written on her face.

"I am your mother, Queen Serenity, of the moon kingdom."

The figure that had a white strapless dress that covered her feet, with a bow in the middle of the chest and on her back had appeared in front Serena. On her back was a pair of transparent wings. Her hair looked exactly like Serena's but it was purple instead of blond.

"Mother of my past, when I was…" Serena trailed off.

"When you still lived on the moon, during the silver millennium, as the princess," Queen Serenity finished. "But that's not why I am here. I am here to give you this."

She handed Serena a bow that had 14 different gems on it to represent each scout, and was out lined in lunarian writing.

"This isn't your ordinary bow, princess. It will turn into anything you wish it to. Each gem represents a different weapon, and each weapon has its own powers according to what gem it came from. Mercury for ice, Mars for fire, Jupiter for thunder, Venus for love, Uranus for Wind, Neptune for water, Saturn for death and rebirth, Pluto for time, Shadow for foreshadowing, Snow for snow, Water for water, Ice for ice, Millennium for mind reading, and the moon for the sliver crystal and silver arrow."

Serena heard everything that her mother told her, and knew that she could use her new weapon for many things. She thanked Queen Serenity and returned to reality.

"Sere, what's in your hands?" Atem questioned.

"Is that what I think it is, my queen?" Uranus asked.

"Yes it is Uranus. It's the Universal bow that was made for one and only one person, but I never thought that it would be me." Serenity said.

"Well we really could use it right about now!" Mercury yelled.

//Please Universal Bow, allow me to activate the Millennium gem for mind reading.//

The bow glowed a soft gold-silver color and allowed Serenity to see into Zorc's mind. After a little while of seeing what she did, her eyes opened in shock at who Zorc actually was. She stumbled back in shock and surprise about what she saw.

Atem noticed it and rushed over to her side, making sure she was okay.

"Yami, you're not going to believe this, but Zorc is your father." Serenity said barely above a whisper.

There Chapter 13 is up and I'll work on chapter 14 right now as soon as get this chapter uploaded. Ja Ne! 


	14. The Final Battle

Uchihasis: okay here is Chapter 14! This story is almost done. Two more chapters and this story is complete.

Serenity: What only two more chapters!

Uchihasis: Yep, that it.

Atem: Oh come on Serenity, the stories got to end at some point.

Uchihasis: Thank you Atem.

Atem: You're welcome.

Serenity: Uchihasis doesn't own anything. So here we go with the next chapter.

Chapter 14 The Final Battle

As the battle between Zorc and the palace raged on, the servants and guards were still on high alert for one reason only, that was to protect the Princess of Egypt. Any shadow creature who got near the doors of the throne room, were automatically destroyed. Princess Trinity wanted to help her parents and guardians, but all she had was a locket in her hand, with the pink heart crystal. The poor princess really wanted to help outside, but couldn't.

Meanwhile back outside

"Sere, why is my father doing this?" Atem questioned.

"He's doing this for revenge." Serenity replied back.

"Revenge on who?"

"On you Yami. He wants revenge because you married me."

"Because you were a peasant in the market place and not royalty."

Serenity nodded her head and turned back to the battle. Zorc noticed the Pharaoh dazed out a bit and took the chance attack. His black shadow lightning almost hit its target, but Serenity jumped in between the blasted and Atem.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The queen screamed as she was struck in the shoulder.

The scream carried along the empty corridors and into the throne room. Rini heard this and started to cry. One of her crystal-like tears hit her locket and it lit up. The small Princess was hit with a wave of light. Once the light died down, there stood Sailor Mini Moon. She had a whit leotard with a pink skirt and bow on her chest. On her arms were white gloves with pink on the top and she was wearing pink knee high boots. Her eyes changed from her original purple to silver with flecks of gold. In her hand was a wand with the pink crystal.

Now that she could help, the princess ran out to the gardens and saw her mother bleeding from her shoulder. Her father was trying to stop the bleeding, but nothing was happening. Mini Moon ran over to her parents and tried to comfort them.

"Mom, please don't go yet." Mini Moon cried.

"Rini dearest, I'm not going to last much longer, but I am good for one more attack with my bow before I leave this world." Serenity said.

Atem helped Serenity stand and she used the Universal bow to its full power. Atem called on the god cards and combined them together.

//I activate my own power from the Universal Bow.// //Everyone, please lend me your energy. With what you have left, I will destroy this evil.//

The Universal Bow started to glow silver and the silver crystal turned into an arrow. The ultimate god started it's finally attack as well. When the silver crystal was fired, the ultimate also unleashed its attack as well. The attack hit its target and Zorc was locked away forever, and Atem's father was killed from the force of the attack.

When the light faded, Serenity and Atem lied there motionless. Rini cried for her parents, but knew what she had to do. Once she turned 18, married or not, she would take the throne as Queen of Egypt. As the Princess cried, two small orbs of light floated in front of her.

"Rini…" one of the orbs called.

Rini looked up to see the spirits of her parents, floating in front of her.

"Mom, Dad, what am I going to do?"

"Rini, you are strong and loving. You will make a great queen like your mother in 12 years." Atem said.

"We will always be with you, and you have your own power now. Be strong Rini, and if your lonely or sad look up at the sky and we will always be there." Sere said.

"We love you, Rini." And then they were gone.

12 years after the great battle

Seto just stepped down as pharaoh, so that the princess could take the throne and become Queen of Egypt. The night before the crowning, Rini was on her balcony staring up at the heavens knowing that her parents were happy and very proud of her.

Chapter 14 done!!! Chapter 15 will be up as soon as I write it. I promise to write it soon and get up. Please review. Peace out, cause I'm going to bed.


	15. Back to Reality and epilogue

Uchihasis: okay here is Chapter 15 and the epilogue! This story is done.

Serenity: What no way!

Uchihasis: Yep, that it.

Atem: About time. It took u how long to write this story

Uchihasis: Shut up! I've been busy!

Atem: Uh-huh that's your excuse for everything

Serenity: /sigh/ while they fight, here's the disclaimer: Uchihasis doesn't own anything. So here we go with the next chapter and epilogue.

Chapter 15 Back to Reality

Marik, Ishizu, and Odion all noticed a powerful light coming from the tablet. A couple of moments later, everyone's souls were returned to the bodies lying on the floor. It took another couple of moments for everyone to wake up again.

"Welcome back, my pharaoh and queen." Ishizu said.

"It's good to be back." Yami said while helping Serena up.

"I agree to that." Michelle has said, and everyone agreed to that.

"Well does everyone remember what happened 5,000 years ago?" Marik had asked

Everyone nodded. "That's good." Odion said.

"Ummm Ishizu?" Serena asked.

"Yes my queen?"

"What happened to Rini after we died?"

"She kept up her studies and training to become queen. Until she turned 18, Seto took the throne. When she turned 18, she took the throne from Seto and was a kind and gentle queen, much like her mother. She married a couple years later. She did produce an heir and ruled till she died."

Serena smiled knowing that her daughter did very well in carrying out her duties as Princess of Egypt.

"We raised a great daughter, Sere." Yami had whispered in her ear.

Serena nodded and then the couple looked back at the tablet for the last time. They headed out and back to their friends. Everyone said goodbye to Ishizu, Marik and Odion; then headed to the airport and back home. When they arrived back in Japan, they all went their separate ways, but would see each other the next because of school. Yami walked with Serena through the park and they enjoyed each other's company. When they reached the rose garden near the lake, both sat down on the bench.

"Serena," Yami started, "You love me as much as I love you, right?"

Serena looked up at Yami nodding and saying "of course, I love you with all my heart."

Yami was joyed to hear that. What he did next was unexpected to Serena. Yami pulled out a velvet box and got down on one knee in front of Serena. "Serena, my love, queen, and world, I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you marry me and become my wife once again?"

"YES!!!" Serena exclaimed while jumping into Yami's arms. Yami put the ring on her left hand and kissed her passionately.

Yami took Serena home and they told her parents, who were thrilled. Serena's and Yami's life couldn't have been better.

Epilogue: 8 Years later

8 years after everyone got their memories of ancient Egypt back, Yami and Serena got married six months after Yami had proposed. The Earth was frozen over and Crystal Tokyo was created. Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Atem ruled happily. Then a few months later Serenity became pregnant with the Princess. Finally on November 20, 3000, Princess Trinity Jeanne Motou was born. Serenity and Atem couldn't have been happier.

Uchihasis: That's the end of Their Memories.

Atem: Bout time to.

Uchihasis: Shut up Atem, or I'm gonna kill you!!!

Atem: Is that a threat?

Uchihasis: It's more than a threat to you. I'll make become reality.

Serenity: WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!!!!!

Uchihasis: he started it /points to Atem/

Serenity: Well I'm going to finish it!!

Atem and Uchihasis: Yes maam.

Serenity: Good. Readers please review.

All: Bye thanks for reading.


End file.
